


Merman: Prologue

by Arel_Rhink



Series: Merman [1]
Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gets a job as an aquarist for the new merman exhibit at the local aquarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman: Prologue

“Hey!!! Let me outta here!!!”

The creature stopped shouting once he heard shuffling and muffled speech outside the truck. He pressed his ear to the cold steel wall.

“Shit, it’s already getting late. We’ll get a lower cut if we don’t get that thing to the warehouse before midnight!!”

“Then quit lookin’ at that fucking tank and get in the truck!”

“But what if it’s not locked up properly?”

Something loud bangs against the steel tank, making the creature inside howl like an angry whale with hands pressed against his sensitive ears.

“I think it’s good, Bill. Now let’s get a move on!!”

The creature soon heard a motor running. Within seconds, the whole tank shifted, making the water within crash waves against the steel contraption. The truck was moving too fast, making the creature in the tank feel sick.

There was a sudden tilt of the tank, followed by a screeching halt. Once the creature regained his composure, he pressed his ear against the side again and heard faint alternating tones coming closer.

“Shit! Abort!!”

“But the-”

“I don’t care! We need to get outta here!!”

Another motor sound, along with the strange sirens came nearer until they arrived at the abandoned tank.

“Help!!” the creature bellowed, vibrating the entire casing with his strong voice. “Someone out there?!?! Please!! Get me out of here!!!”

Shortly after the plea, a pattern of clanks made their way towards the top of the tank. The creature breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the latch being released from above. The opening slid just slightly ajar, just enough for the creature to see a silhouette.

The mysterious figure brought a small box to her face as she spoke.

“Chief? Call the Marine Science Facility. They’re gonna want to see this.”


End file.
